fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilderwurm
Stun Poison Noxious Poison|weaknesses = Ice Dragon|creator = Jaggid|elements = N/A}}The Wilderwurm is a venomous snake wyvern that inhabits the dark recesses of the ancient forest. Physiology The Wilderwurm is a long and slender snake wyvern covered in bright green scales and venomous spikes. It has three long venomous horns, two on its head and one on its nose, it’s horns are blood red in color. It has two arms, each ending with three sharp claws. It’s claws are used to help the monster climb up trees and grab prey. It’s tail is deep black in color and ends with a triangular barb that secretes a green toxic substance which is extremely lethal. Located on the monsters back is a pair of green fins with a red membrane, these wings look like fins on the monsters back. Ecology Habitat The Wilderwurm lives in the dark recesses of the ancient forest only coming out to hunt prey, the Wilderwurm has also been sighted in other dark forests although these sightings have not been confirmed. Food Chain The Wilderwurm feeds mostly off of small monsters like Apthonoth, Jagras and Kestadon but they have been known to attack and kill monsters like Great Jagras and Tobi-Kadachi when food is scarce. The Wilderwurm competes with monsters like Anjanath, Rathian and Rathalos for food, especially in times of a food shortage. Biological Adaptions The Wilderwurm is able to produce weak venoms from its claws and tail, it may not be enough to kill a monster on its own but it weakens them enough. It’s fangs are coated in a much more dangerous venom which is able to kill a creature as big as a Jagras in less then an hour. Male Wilderwurm have been known to grow much larger then female Wilderwurms, this is because male Wilderwurms have to protect the female Wilderwurms brood. Behavior Wilderwurms are rarely seen by most as they avoid humans and wyvernians a majority of the time, only attack in the colder times of year when food is scarce. Wilderwurms have been known to set traps for monsters and hunters alike, these traps come in variety’s such as crudely made pitfall traps and and paratoad traps. Tracks The Wilderwurm leaves behind track such as Toxic Spittle and Drag Tracks which are both found on the floor and Small Claw Marks which are found on trees and on rocks. Breaks Horns -> Left horn is completely broken and right is chipped Back -> Spikes on back are broken Fins -> Fins are shredded up Tail -> It’s tail barb is broken -> It’s tail is severed *The Wilderwurms tail barb can be broken with any weapon type, but it can only be severed by a cutting weapons. Cutscene * Location: '''Ancient Forest * '''Synopsis: '''As the hunter is walking through the forest, they feel like they are being stalked by something. They look around for whatever is stalking them but they don’t see anything. Suddenly the perspective changes to the 1st person perspective of a monster, stalking the hunter. Then the monster, identifiable as a Wilderwurm, rushes at the hunter and coils arround them. Just before the hunter is crushed they manage to escape and as the Wilderwurm roars the hunt begins. Enraged/Tired/Limping '''Enraged: When enraged the Wilderwurms fangs will begin to drip a dark purple toxin and the fins located on their back will flare up, unless they are broken in which case they won’t flare up. Tired: When tired the Wilderwurms fangs will begin to drip a light purple toxin that leaves non-damaging puddles of extremely weak toxins on the ground. They will also fail their strong attacks. Limping: When limping the Wilderwurm will drag itself around using its claws. Abnormal Frenzy/Apex: The Wilderwurm can become frenzied and has all the normal changes, it cannot become apex Hyper: The Wilderwurm can become hyper, when hyper all of the Wilderwurms normal poison attacks will have a chance to inflict noxious poison. Tempered: The Wilderwurm is a 2 Star Tempered monster and has all the normal changes. Turf Wars *Wilderwurm Vs Great Jagras *The Wilderwurm and Great Jagras roar at each other and the Wilderwurm quickly rushes at the Jagras and curls arround dealing minor damage. The Great Jagras struggles and does minor damage to the Wilderwurm who then retaliates and bites it, thus the Great Jagras becomes poisoned and takes massive damage. *Winner: Wilderwurm *Wilderwurm Vs Tobi Kadachi *They monsters roar at each other and then they run at each other, the Tobi-Kadachi preforms a tail slam which deals medium damage to the Wilderwurm who then bites the Tobi-Kadachi who tries to shake the Wilderwurm off, the Tobi-Kadachi becomes poisoned and takes medium damage. *Winner: Tie Theme N/A Attacks Low Rank Roar: The Wilderwurm unleashes a roar that temporarily stuns the hunter. Toxic Bite: The Wilderwurm preforms two bites while moving forward in a similar way to Tigrex, this causes noxious poison. Sting: The Wilderwurm will lift its tail up and attempt to strike any hunter close to it, if it hits it causes poison. Swipe: The Wilderwurm swipes it’s claw at the hunter, this causes poison if it hits. Constrict: Like a Najarala the Wilderwurm will circle the hunter and will try to bite them(which causes noxious poison and deals low damage), after it tries to bite them it will burrow underground and the burst out of the ground dealing high damage. Roll: The Wilderwurm rolls over like a Royal Ludroth dealing moderate damage. Toxic Headbutt: If a hunter is directly in front of the Wilderwurm it will sometimes try to headbutt them, knocking them onto the ground, causing minor damage and poisoning the hunter hit by it. Crush Constricter: The Wilderwurm charges at a hunter but at the last second turns 180 degrees and hits them with its tail poisoning them and also pinning them. When pinned the Wilderwurm will wrap arround the hunter and damage them by crushing them every few seconds. Pitfall: When leaving an area the Wilderwurm will sometimes seem to go arround something in its path that isn’t there, if a hunter walks over that spot they will fall into a pitfall trap and take medium damage and then the hunter will automatically crawl out of the pit. Enraged Spit: The Wilderwurm spits a glob of poison at the hunter that has a short range, this causes noxious poison and causes minor damage. Mega Fang: The Wilderwurm opens up its mouth and then digs its claws into the ground, it then launches itself at the hunter and if the hunter is hit by its mouth they take massive damage and become inflicted with noxious poison. High Rank Paratoad Trap: It’s mostly the same as pitfall trap but instead of the hunter falling in the pit they become paralyzed and take heavy damage. Toxic Spin: The Wilderwurm curls up into a ball and after 5 seconds spins arround using its full body length as a weapon, this causes poison and deals medium damage. Triple Spit: The Wilderwurm splits out three globs of noxious poison in a similar manner to Rathalos/Rathian, this causes noxious poison and deals low damage. Enraged Vine whip: If the Wilderwurm gets stuck in a vine trap it will flail around causing the vines to hit the hunter dealing low damage and knocking them on their butt. Enraged Venom Dance: The Wilderwurm launches 4 balls of poison from its mouth into the air, once these balls of poison hit the ground they will form puddles that last for 20 seconds and cause noxious poison. If the Wilderwurm charges through a puddle it will create splashes of poison that don’t form puddles and only causes normal poison. G Rank *The Wilderwurm can use all low and high rank rage mode moves while not in rage mode. Serpents Strike: The monster raises its head and tail and then leaps at the hunter dealing moderate damage and knocking them down, if a hunter wasn’t knocked down and goes near the monster while it’s revovering from the attack it’s tail will strike the hunter dealing low damage and poisoning the hunter. Strong Tail Whip: The monster whips it’s tail at a hunter like a Najarala, this causes poison and deals medium damage. Enraged Venom Cannon: The monster plants it’s claws firmly into the ground and then launches a sweeping beam of poison in front of itself, this attack deals high damage and causes HP and Damage N/A Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Weapons Initial Final Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *All Gold crown large Wilderwurms are male. *All Gold crown small Wilderwurms are female. *If a Wilderwurm hits a prowler/palico with its tail there is a chance that they will instantly faint. *Wilderwurms name was a mistake, but Jaggid is not changing it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid